


Cold

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [48]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's sick and Liam comes to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter guys! (if you celebrate) this one's short and fluffy and meaningless but REALLY cute because I mean, c'mon its _Ziam_ ;) let me know how you like it!

Zayn huddled deeper into his bed, trying to wrap himself as tightly as possible in the blankets. He knew his heating wasn't the best, but it wasn't supposed to be _this_ cold. He shivered. It was already almost noon, time to get up and get ready, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was inexplicably sore and the thought of leaving the only somewhat warm blankets was enough to send another wave of tremors through his core.

One sneeze, another, and another confirmed what Zayn had suspected when he woke up: he was sick. It always happened around that time of year, when the snow had recently begun to fall and the temperatures dropped to below freezing. Zayn was always more of a summer guy. 

A light knock on his bedroom door sent a throbbing to the front of his skull and he moaned, "What?" Liam quietly opened the door and poked his head in.

"I've been trying to text you all morning but you haven't answered. Alright mate?" Zayn glanced at his phone on the bedside table. He hadn't thought to check it yet, so preoccupied he was with his misery.

"Not really," Zayn admitted. "Feel like shit." Liam have a concerned frown before crossing the room to sit on the bed next to his ill friend. Liam was always like that, caring to the point of almost doting, towards all of them really. Although Zayn did tend to be on the receiving end of most of Liam's affection, as Louis, Harry, and Niall would freely point out. Liam never really denied this either; it's just the way it was. 

Zayn closed his eyes, trying to get the pain behind his eyelids to subside, as Liam softly touched his forehead. 

"Definitely a fever. Were you feeling sick last night?"

Zayn shook his head and regretted it instantly when a new wave of dizziness overtook him and he was unable to hold back another groan.

"Do you have any medicine?" Liam asked, noticing his friend's obvious discomfort.

"Bathroom," Zayn instructed quietly.

In moments, Liam was gone and back with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water.

"This should help with your head and fever," he said. "Swallow these two." Zayn took them gratefully and followed them with the water. "Now just rest would be my suggestion. Are you still cold?"

"Freezing," the other boy admitted. Nothing he did seemed to hold back the violent shaking from his torso. Liam knew the flat well enough to know where Zayn kept the extra blankets so he grabbed a few to wrap his shivering friend tighter.

"Thanks, Li," Zayn mumbled sleepily. 

"Shh. You're welcome, babe," Liam lovingly stroked some loose hair from Zayn's forehead. 

"Can you stay?" Liam nodded immediately and climbed into bed with his friend, adding his body heat to the layers of blankets keeping the smaller boy warm. Zayn sighed into his friend's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Feel better, Zee," Liam instructed. Zayn finally started to drift off again when Liam started humming an unfamiliar tune. Having Liam there with him made him feel better already.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a review!


End file.
